The Thin Line between Love and Hate
by AnimeSwimmer
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been going at it for years! Fighting each other and nearly killing each other...but this time when one has an upper hand...the truth finally slips out. WARNING! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it.*I SADLY DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS!* Shizuo/OOC & Izaya/OOC. Reviews are much appreciated!Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"What a day…"- I said as I stroked the back of my neck. "Damn that Simon for givin me a stiff neck from our fight yesterday. Heh, well I don't needa worry about him anymore considering that I put him in a wheelchair for life."- I said smirking down the street. "Ah, what a wonderful power I have. Destruction is such a beautiful sight…"- I whispered to myself while staring at my bloody hands. A few minutes later, I passed by a Hewajima movie poster.

…My brother…my brother is the only family I have left…and the funny thing is that I don't give a shit about him, nor does he give a shit about me…and to top it all off I'm just another disgrace to him. Considering he's a freakin prissy boy actor and I'm a nasty cigarette smokin bar tender. Whata difference...but nonetheless, we are brothers and eh, I guess I love him, I mean he is the one who sends me free shit…I guess I should love him for that.

Eh...What's that disgusting smell...Oh, it's just me. Damn I gotta go to my apartment and take a nice hot shower. Ahh…yeah I need me one of those. Hmm…I wonder why the streets are so quiet today I thought to myself while looking around. Ah God…I really do need a shower.

About 20 minutes later, I arrived at my apartment, took my clothes off and headed for the shower.

"Mmm, yeah. That's nice."- I said as I ran my hands through my thick, blonde hair. "This shower should wash all the blood off from yesterday's fight."- I whispered to myself. Once I came out I noticed a fresh pair of clothes lying on my bed, waiting for me.

"Hmm…what's this?"- I said while picking up the note next to the clothing. The letter wrote_: Dear Shizuo, I hope you're well. I bought you some new clothing. I hope you like them. Your brother._

"Well, that's nice of him."- I said while putting on the new clothes. Woah, they fit perfectly. Hmm, I guess I should invite him over for a smoke soon…outta common decency.

I checked my watch. It was almost 6:00. I better hurry or I'll be late for my nightshift. I locked my apartment door and started my way towards the bar. Right when I placed my hand on the bar's front doors…**_he_**…showed up. "Oh, Shizu-Chan…."- said a mysterious voice from the shadows. My eyes widened in anger for that sly, cunning voice seemed all too familiar. I-It can't be….I looked from the corner of my eye and there he was leaning on a wall in an alley. "Hey there, Shizu-Chan long time no see… Miss me? I missed you hee hee."- He said in a sarcastic voice. Damn that voice of his…it pisses me off so much. I let go of the door's knob and slowly turned around. "You…flea….I thought I told you to get the hell out of Ikebukoro and to never show your face here again. Didn't you hear what happened to Simon? After all, you are the informant. Now, do you really want to mess with me right now? I'll screw you over …"- I said while cracking my fingers. "Oh, so intimidating. I love it. You really are the monster of Ikebukuro aren't you?"- He said with a sly smirk. "I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face if you don't watch it and if I'm late for my nightshift… I'll destroy those so called little knife "weapons" of yours."- I said in an agitated voice. I turned around, my back facing him. After a moment of silence, I figured he had left. I didn't bother looking back to check, so I continued towards the door. Then suddenly, I felt a jolt of pressure on my back. I flinched then quickly turned around. "Oops, did I cut your back Shizu-Chan? My apologies ha-ha…"- He said while laughing. "This was a brand new shirt my brother gave me as a gift."- I said while looking at my back. "Yeah, heh, I guess I ruined it. Is little Shizu-Chan angry?"- he said in a sarcastic tone. "You done talkin dead man?"- I said as I jolted towards him. But before I knew it, he had swiftly made it up to a high sign. "IZAYYYAAAAAAA!"- I yelled while ripping a stop sign out of the ground. "YOU'RE DEAD!"- I said throwing the sign at him. He dodged it like it was nothing. "Hah, Shizu-Chan, always strong but so stupid. Just the way I like it. Being smart doesn't suit you."- He said while smirking. "Come down and say that to my face you louse!"- I said while throwing a trash can at him. "Ha-ha, no, I like it up here where I can taunt you without getting hurt."- He said while mindlessly dodging my attacks. "BASTARD! GET DOWN HERE!"- I yelled. "If you want to hurt me so badly why don't you come up here?"- He said. "Heh, you don't needa tell me twice! I hope you wrote your will down cuz today's the day you finally die."- I said with an evil smirk. "Heh Heh, come and get me Shizu-Chan!"- He said while raising his arms and twirling like a ballerina.

As I ran right underneath the high sign, I heard the sound of metal and concrete breaking…I slowly looked up to see where it was coming from…then I realized that that bastard Izaya trapped me. He rigged the high sign to fall on me. It was too late to react so I just stood there and let the sign come crashing down on me.

The impact caused a huge cloud of dust which only took seconds to clear up. As I lay underneath the ruble, motionless, I thought to myself…that louse…he finally got me this time. Damn it.

"Shizu- Chan? You alright? Ha-ha, that impact was enough to kill 20 normal human beings…and yet here you are still alive but barely conscious. It's not the impact of the concrete and metal that's making you lose consciousness. That's probably from the poison I had dipped my blade in. I knew it would have some sort of effect on you even if you are superhuman, it took some time to work but it's coming in pretty handy ha-ha." – he said while kissing his blade. "You bastard…flea…I…I'll kill…you." – I struggled to say.

My deep breathing slowly turned into gasps for air as things around me went fuzzy. Things started going dark….I couldn't focus anymore and I finally passed out.

Sooner or later, I woke up…with a blindfold. "Huh? What's going on?"- I said while trying to move. My hands were tightly tied together and chained to the wall. I felt like I also had a collar on my neck but I couldn't tell since I couldn't see. I was down on my knees for some reason. My ankles were also cuffed and chained to the wall. "W-what the hell is going on!"- I started yelling. My body had been beaten up pretty badly. I think I broke a couple ribs and my hip was sprained. I could smell my own blood. The nasty smell of iron had filled up the room. Then I heard a door open. "Ah, Shizu-Chan, you're finally awake."

"I…Izaya? IZAYA! BASTARD LET ME GO!"- I yelled. "Ah, ah, not so fast. Don't make me cut you again. Behave or I will kill you."- he said while tapping his blade on my neck. "HAH! Kill me? Are you insane? Even if I'm badly wounded, you can't kill me. I have a better chance of killing you."- I said with a painful smirk. "And take this damn blindfold off me too!"- I continued. "Hmm…no. I don't feel like it."- Izaya said in a playful tone. I slowly tried to move and squirm my way out of the handcuffs but it was no good. "YOU BASTARD! ONCE I'M FREE I'll-" I was cut off by a strong pull on my neck. "What the hell was that!"- I yelled. "What? You mean this?"- he said as he strongly pulled the chain that was connected the collar on my neck. I gagged and started coughing uncontrollably. I never thought that I would think this to myself but...I was really in a lot of pain.

I heard slow footsteps toward me. Izaya leaned next to my ear and spoke. "You know seeing this side of you Shizuo…this side of pure vulnerability and the fact that you can't do anything…it's quite attractive..."- he said in a sexual voice. I quickly squirmed away. "Get away from me you pervert!"- I said while blushing. "Haha, how cute, you're blushing Shizu-Chan!"- He said while laughing. "Sh-shut up!"- I yelled. "Tell me, are you a virgin Shizu-Chan?"- he asked. "That…that has nothing to do with you louse! Don't come near me."- I said while blushing uncontrollably. "No way… HAH! looks like I have myself a virgin boy. That's cute, you're still a virgin. How adorable to think that such a monster as yourself could be so vulnerable inside…"- he whispered in my ear.

His warm breath gave me goose bumps. "P-Pervert."- I slowly whispered as my heart started to pound. A moment of silence took place. Did he leave? I didn't hear him open the door. What is that bastard up to now! Then, suddenly, I felt him lick the back of my neck. My eyes widened, I screamed and started squirming but I was quickly cut off by my pain. "Ha-ha, oh Shizu-Chan, you're just too cute."- Izaya said with a bubbly voice while running his hands down my chest from behind. "Once…once I break free…I'm…going…to kill you."- I murmured as my face became hot and red. "I doubt that…"- he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I squirmed my way out of his grasp. "NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL YOU!"- I yelled. "Ha-ha…Aren't you the one with extraordinary strength? You could break these bounds anytime you'd like…am I right?"- he said.

Then…Silence filled the room.

"You're just lucky that I have broken limbs."- I said while turning away.

"Where…where the hell am I anyways? Where have you taken me?!"-I asked nervously. "Oh ha-ha, poor Shizu-Chan has no idea what's happening to him. Awww, poor, vulnerable, sensitive Shizu-Chan..."- he said, gently playing with a lock of my hair. I quickly pulled away and repeated the question more aggressively. "Don't worry Shizu-Chan, you're safe and sound here…this is your guest suite! Welcome, welcome!"- he said as he bluntly pulled my blindfold off. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the harsh lighting. After finally getting used to the lighting, I noticed. "Th-this room…it's completely white….it has no windows or anything."- I said while glancing around. "Yes, hahaha indeed, good observation Shizu-Chan."- he said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't mock me you louse! I'll destroy you for this!"- I said, fidgeting around. "Now don't over work yourself Shizu-Chan, you've already managed to smear your filthy blood all over the place. It smells disgusting…ha-ha just like you."- He said while winking at me. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"- I yelled. "Oh? Did I upset Shizu-Chan? My apologies, I didn't know you were that sensitive."- he said while slowly walking around me.

Izaya walked behind me and sat. "What are you up to now, you sadistic bastard? Why are you doing this to me?"- I asked. "Heh…why? Because it's fun…and entertaining."-he whispered from behind. "You're lucky I can't see what you're doing back there!"- I exclaimed. "You know, Shizu-Chan…you need to buy a new colon..."- Izaya said. "And why the hell is that?"- I asked. "Because when I tasted it on your neck, it was bitter. You need something sweet to match your inner personality."- he said quietly. "You flea! I'll destroy your face!"- I said with anger as I began violently squirming around.

"Ha-ha, so cute….WELL! I'm off. I gotta go; you know things to do, places to be. Now, you just hang tight right here, okay Shizu-Chan? Catch ya later!"- He said smirking and exiting the room.

I sat there motionless for a minute…thinking. Why…why can't I break these chains? Why is my body giving up on me? Is this really happening? What the hell is going on…? Could it be that he…no…impossible! This must be a new way of torture ….he doesn't _love_ me or anything…heh…he can't love me….I'm a monster aren't I? My strength…I don't love it do I?

I began fading in and out of consciousness. Oh God…I've lost a lot of blood I thought to myself while glancing at the pool of blood around my lower body. This….this isn't good…my hip….it's numb…and…I can't feel my arms anymore. Is this how it feels when a person is about to die? But…I don't wanna die…especially from Izaya. I hate that bastard. I'll kill him if it's…if it's the last thing I do…

Hours had passed and I found myself glancing at the light above me, barley awake. Izaya hadn't come back yet…where is that bastard anyways? What could he possibly be doing? I felt sick. My body wasn't responding anymore. I slowly tilted my head to see the color of my skin…it was pale. I felt like I had dark circles underneath my eyes from the amount of blood I lost. Oh God…this isn't going to end well for me…

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLO SHIZU-CHAN!"- Izaya yelled bursting through the door. "Oh my God…you look terrible…and just look at the mess you've made! I just cleaned this room yesterday…oh well, I guess I have to patch you up if I don't want you to die on me…poor Shizu-Chan, ha-ha always the one who is getting hurt."- he said with a smirk. "I….I don't…need your help…flea!"- I said barely breathing. "You know… sometimes I wonder how you even take care of yourself."-he said in a nonchalant tone.

Izaya stepped out of the room for about 10 minutes and returned with a first aid kit. "I don't…need you…to help me…"- I whispered while struggling to move away from him. "Save your arguments for later."- he said calmly. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and ran his cold fingers down my chest. "It's amazing how you're still alive. If you were a normal human being, you would've been long passed dead by now…heh but Shizu-Chan isn't a normal human being is he…he's a monster."- he said. "And, to see such a strong monster in this state…makes me very pleased."- Izaya said, biting his lower lip. "Sh…shut up…pervert"- I said while blushing inevitably. "Stop being so cute and maybe I won't say such things."- he said while getting a needle and thread. "What…are you…d-doing?"- I asked slowly. "Just be quiet and let me concentrate. Save your energy. You're going to need it for what I'm about to do."- he said passing the thread through the needle. He slowly approached my skin and stuck the needle through it. I screamed in pain as he sewed my wounds shut. After about 5 minutes of enduring excruciating pain, I finally gave in and passed out.

When I woke up, Izaya was gone. How long was I out? I didn't feel any pain when breathing anymore. My hip was still sprained but…my ribs…they felt fine. All of my open wounds…they'd been sewn shut. Heh, the bastard did a pretty good job. I feel much better although my hip was still providing a good amount of pain. "You heel remarkably fast…"- Izaya said opening the door and entering. "How'd you fix my broken ribs?"- I asked. "Just a little ritual I learned a while ago. Hey, when I get bored I look online, what do you expect from a person who lives off of technology. It came in handy wouldn't you say Shizu-Chan?"- He said while cleaning blood off his blade. "Bastard…don't try any shit on me."- I said with anger. "I think a Thank you is in order."- Izaya said while approaching me. "HAH! As if I'd thank a louse like you. Screw You. I would've been fine on my own. I didn't need your help!"- I yelled. Izaya knelt next to me and tapped his knife on my arm. "You'd better be careful. I may not have a temper like you but people can certainly dry my patience"- he said in a serious tone. "Are you trying to intimidate me? It's not working."- I said looking away. He looked at me for a moment then gave out a long sigh. "Well alright, I didn't want to soil my blade with your blood over such an insignificant thing but I guess I must."- he said as he began carving letters into my arm. I gave out a loud, bloody shriek as he carved away into my skin. "If you simply say thank you, I will stop…"-he said smiling. God Damn it. I have no choice….it hurts…

"Th…thank…you…."- I said as sweat dripped down my face. Izaya looked at me with complete and total satisfaction. He stood up and spoke. "You're quite welcome Shizu-Chan. Anytime…"- he said licking his blade. He disgusts me…everything about him just pisses me off…his voice…his appearance…his expressions…EVERY DAMN THING! "You smell horrid Shizu-Chan! You're a mess as well. Is this how you behave at your own home? And just look at the blood running down your arm."- he said with a devious smirk. I looked at my arm. The bastard carved in an inscription. _"This Property is now bestowed on Izaya Orihara"_ it wrote. "Did you read it? You're now**_my_** property."-he said while laughing hysterically. My eyes widened in utter humiliation and anger. I began squirming violently, screaming when suddenly Izaya kicked my hip. My screams were cut off by violent pain running up my spin. "That's better. I like it when you're quiet."- he whispered in my ear. "Now, if you could be so kind as to follow my instructions, I won't hurt you anymore."- he continued. He quickly got back up on his feet and walked towards the door. "I'll run you a hot bath and call you once it's ready."- he said while glancing at me over his shoulder. "Screw you, you louse!"- I said trying to break free from my restraints. "Try as much as you like Shizu-Chan but you'll never get loose from those chains."- He said while exiting the room.

Damn it….damn it all. Why! Why isn't my body letting me break free from these shackles! I'm stuck here and I'll never get out. My cries for help have gone unanswered. Izaya you sick bastard this has gone too far. And why the hell would he heal my ribs and not my hip…ah, I see…heh…he's a smart one. I see his strategy…healing me to the point where I'm stable but not powerful enough to beat the shit outta him…well we'll see about that.

About 15 minutes later, I heard the door open. I didn't even bother looking up. "Your bath is ready Shizu-Chan."- Izaya said smiling. "Don't come near me!"- I said with anger. Izaya frowned and slowly started to approach me. "What's wrong? Does Shizu-Chan not like the water? You know I can come and keep you company in the water if you'd like. "- He said sexually. "Shut up. Don't talk to me like that…it's…it's weird coming from you. What's gotten into you? Why are you so sexual with me?"- I asked in a nervous tone while blushing uncontrollably. "Because…it's fun making you uncomfortable."- He said smirking. Is…is that really why he's doing this? Or…was it something more…

"Get away from me you pervert."- I said turning away. Izaya let out a breath. "So cute and strong. Just the way I like it."- he said curling a strand of my hair. He got up on his feet and walked over towards the door. "Come on Shizu-Chan, your bath is going to get cold."- he said with a slight frown.

I…I guess a nice, warm bath wouldn't hurt…Hmmm…Oh! I got it! Once I take a bath, I'll make a run for it…nah, nah…I'll beat the living shit outta Izaya-Kun then I'll make a run for it...Hehe, perfect! And he thinks with my hip I can't beat the crap outta him...Idiot…

"Alright, fine, I'll follow you; now let me out of these shackles."- I said while squirming. "Hmm…should I trust Shizu-Chan? Or should I just drug him and carry him into the bathroom? Hmmm…decisions, decisions"- he said while stroking his chin and smiling. "No, no, I promise. I actually want to take a bath. I swear!"- I said with an honest face. Izaya examined me for a moment then spoke. "Alright, I trust you, but that doesn't mean that I won't be on guard."- he said unlocking the restraints on my hands and ankles. "What about this one on my neck?"- I said pointing at it. "Heh…How do you think I'm going to direct you to the bathroom?"- he said while tugging on the chain connected to the collar on my neck. I flinched when he pulled but I stopped myself from doing anything stupid.

I followed him to the restroom, where I saw a nice bath prepared and ready for me. Izaya unlocked the restraint on my neck and told me to enjoy my bath as he exited the room. That perverted bastard…he's so difficult to figure out. I don't get him at all…it pisses me off. First he nearly kills me, then he heals most of my wounds, and now this? And bath? I just don't get that louse…

Well, since the bath was already prepared, I guess I might as well get clean. I took off my bloody clothes and slowly entered the bath. "Ahh, yeah, that's nice."- I said as I sunk deeper into the water. A few minutes later, I started sponging myself, getting rid of all the dry blood on me. I slightly winced each time I ran past a stitched up wound. My hip was really pissing me off too. It's making it difficult to walk. It's getting really painful to endure. I should go to the hospital after I get the hell outta here. A while later, I sunk deeper, enjoying the warm water. I started thinking about…about all of this. Why was he doing this to me? Did he want to piss me off more this time just to see what'll happen? But then he…he didn't let me die…Izaya…he…he's so damn confusing…I hate that bastard so much! I hate him…

About 20 minutes of relaxing and getting clean, I figured it was time to get out. I slowly got out of the bath which was once pure and clear but now dirty and filled with murky blood. I got a towel from the rack on the wall and wrapped it around my waist. I'm not planning on wearing the same shitty clothes again. I hope that bastard has some spare clothing. I slowly opened the door and glanced around. What the hell is this place? Is this is house? Why the hell would he have a plain white room with no windows in a place like this? That flea…he's up to something…

"Hey! Izaya! Get your ass over here! I need clothes!"- I yelled. A few moments later, I heard his footsteps. Izaya calmly walked towards me and glanced with a blank expression. "Sorry but you don't like my apparel…and plus I only have a spare coat."- he said turning away. I widened my eyes and began blushing. "W…WELL I CAN'T JUST RUN AROUND NAKED!?"- I yelled. "Why not?"- Izaya said sticking out his tongue. "You sadistic bastard! What? Do you like guys or something?!"- I said while tightly holding onto the towel around my waist. I can't believe this is happening to me…HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN THIS MESS?!

Then, suddenly, before I knew it, Izaya had swiftly made it past the door and behind me. He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. I flinched and immediately pounced back wincing as I held my hip. "And what's wrong with liking the same sex?"- he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a minute to analyze what just happened. When I realized the situation, I stood there frozen. My body…why isn't it moving…I…I can't move! "Shizu-Chan…?"- Izaya said with confusion as he lowered his blade. Silence filled the room.

Then, without thinking, I grabbed Izaya and pulled him closer filling the gap between our lips. Izaya, with shock, dropped his blade, making a piercing metal noise when it hit the floor next to my feet. He then closed his eyes, deepening the kiss thus making it more passionate. I pressed his body closer to mine as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

W…what the hell was I doing? Am I insane? M-Maybe I can stop feeding myself lies. Maybe…maybe now I can admit that…that...

Is it possible? Is it possible that all these years we tried to kill each other...it was just a show? My feelings…I…I don't know what to feel anymore.

Finally, I pulled away. Both of us were breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath. Then Izaya looked at me while taking in a last deep breath. "Shizuo…."- he said while taking off his coat. My eyes widened in total shock. He said my full name…no nickname…no nothing. He slowly approached me as he stood up on his toes, leaning next to my ear. He tucked my wet hair behind my ear and whispered. "Shizuo…I'm madly, deeply, passionately… in love with you."

Those words…they…they made me feel something that I've never felt before. A warm feeling in my chest…it was pleasant. This feeling…is it affection? No, I'm a monster…I can't love…but…I…I want to…

Can I admit this affection I have for him? Can I stop feeding myself lies? I…I can _love_ someone without guilt…finally….but…why…why can't I just say it…

I didn't respond to his dark confession. All I wanted to do was act…but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do.

"Sh-Shizuo…don't you feel the same…?"- Izaya asked with a slight frown. I looked up at him with desperation. "Of course I do! I love you so much!"- I yelled. Then…things went silent. Izaya's eyes widened in utter shock. My body was extremely hot and my heart was about to explode. I was trying to control my raging urges and emotions….it was hard….so hard…I mean, just…just his sent…was making me lose it…

I felt the towel around my waist getting tighter…Izaya's cheeks became a bright shade of red as he glanced at my lower body. "Sh...Shizu-Chan…your…uh…"- he mumbled as he tried to avoid staring. I looked down toward my waist…my eyes widened and my face became red. "I'm sorry, I…I don't know why I have an erection!"- I screamed as I tried covering it with my hands. I began looking around the room nervously and caught sight of Izaya's leather pants; I noticed a bulge around his pelvic area. "HEY! YOU HAVE ONE TOO!"- I yelled while pointing at it. Izaya looked down at his pants and blushed even more before quickly turning away, his back facing me. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! You're the one to blame for! You're causing it!"- he yelled.

Then…things became quiet for a while…until I finally snapped…

"I…I can't take it anymore…"- I whispered to myself. Izaya turned around-"What did you say Shizu-Cha-"and was quickly cut off by me. I grabbed Izaya and slammed him into the wall. I pressed my lips onto his, forcing my tongue inside his mouth. Izaya gagged but I didn't give a shit. I couldn't take it! I was going insane! Once you unleash a beast like me…there's no taming it. I brushed my body against his as I began kissing his neck. The kissing slowly turned into licking. Izaya moaned slightly as I licked the back of his ear. I began ripping off his shirt and tearing his pants up. "That's not how you undress a person!?"- he said while shoving his hands in my face. "I don't care!"- I yelled, pushing his hands away and shredding his outfit with my bare hands.

Shreds of clothing slowly and gently brushed the ground next to our feet. Once he was finally in only his boxers, I grabbed him by his throat, lifting him off the ground and slammed him back onto the wall. Izaya grimaced…I couldn't stop myself! I…I was completely losing it! "Shi...zu….Chan…"-he said, struggling to breathe. He began clawing at my arms while gasping for air. I slightly flinched as his nails dug deep into my skin. A wide, twisted grin grew on my face without me even noticing as Izaya squirmed around trying to break free from my grasp. But then, after a few minutes of attempting to get loose, his movement became slower and his eyes were fading…and after a few moments…his hands lost their grip on my arms and flung back hitting the wall.

I snapped out of it when I saw his head leaning on one side. When I noticed the situation and what I had done, I panicked and quickly let go of him. Izaya slide down the wall and slumped to the floor. I stood there motionless in complete shock. My body went cold as I glanced at Izaya's chest….I-It wasn't moving. My knees felt weak and my body began to shake violently. "What the fuck did I just do…"- I whimpered while looking at my hands. I began panicking and my body became completely numb.

No, no, no, no, no! NO! I…I couldn't just stand here doing nothing! I have to save him….god damn it….I messed up good this time I thought to myself as I approached him looking at the marks I left on his throat. I kneeled down and began pumping his chest, ignoring the pain I was in.

"Come on Izaya! Please get up! Please!"- I yelled as I began applying more pressure. But…I was afraid…If I gave it all I got I would definitely break his ribs. After a few more tries I began sobbing…tears began rolling down my face and splashing onto Izaya's chest. It's not working! What should I do!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!?

Then it hit me. I quickly tilted Izaya's head back and pinched his nose. I pressed my lips onto his and that's when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. My eyes shut open as I gagged and pulled away coughing. Izaya swiftly pounced up, taking his blade from the floor and wiping his mouth on his arm. I quickly got off the ground, aware of my hip, and looked at him with extreme rage. "BASTARD! YOU PLAYED ME!"- I said while instantly wiping away my tears. "Surprise, surprise Shizu-Chan. Happy that I'm alive? It's okay, you don't have to hide it from me, after all you were enjoying our passionate kiss weren't you? And that's why you lost it completely and went on a rampage…I loved it. You're so violent Shizu-Chan. And were those tears I felt on my chest? Hahaha! I heard you crying. How sweet…Shizu-Chan cares about me."- he said smirking.

I began blushing as I looked away. Why am I so vulnerable? Why did I try and save him? God damn it…GOD DAMN IT! "You know, Shizu-Chan, I expected you to be violent during sex but attacking me when we're kissing? Heh, I didn't know you were so eager. I'm also very glad you didn't break my ribs while trying to "revive" me, tell me…did Shizu-Chan do that on purpose?"-he asked. I began blushing more. "Ah, How cute, Shizu-Chan was trying to control his strength so he wouldn't kill me. You really do care about little ol' me."- he said, batting his eyelashes "You…you LOUSE!"- I said preparing to sprint towards him. But the second I placed more pressure on my leg, I grimaced and fell to the floor. I gave out a loud scream and held my waist with both hands. "Ahh...my hip…agh…it hurts."- I whispered. "YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS!"- I continued, attempting to get up but failed to do so. "Heh…actually Shizu-Chan, I didn't. I knew your hip would cause you some pain, but I didn't know it would trouble you this much."- he said, lowering his weapon. "Maybe it's not sprained…maybe it's broken."-Izaya continued. "Broken? Perfect! Just fucking perfect! Now I can't even get up to come and skin your scrawny little ass!"- I said while hitting the floor. "Ha-ha! It must be my lucky day! I have a defenseless Shizu-Chan at my disposal. How lovely."- he said smiling. "Now, what should I do with you…"- he continued, approaching me with a devilish smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't come near me, you shit!"- I said, backing up against the wall. "Hehe, normally it would be the other way around, wouldn't it Shizu-Chan? I would always be the one pinned to the wall, but I guess the tables have turned this time."- he said while planting himself on me. I quickly grit my teeth and pushed him off. "I'm warning you, you damn flea, don't try your shit on me."- I said with pure hatred. "Hmm, weren't you the same person who told me that he loved me, who kissed me forcefully, and who cried for me just a minute ago?"- Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow. My eyes shut open and I looked at him. "HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! Telling me shit like you "love" me…that I was the cause of your arousal…you bastard. You fucking bastard."- I said in a shaky voice.

Izaya sat on the floor in silence, then suddenly smirked. He pulled himself onto me again and ran his hands through my hair. "But who said I was lying about those things?"- he whispered. I shuddered as he licked my neck. "S-stop it…"- I said, leaning my head against the wall. "No, I don't feel like it."- he said continuing to slide his tongue up my neck.

I clenched my teeth together as he began nibbling on my ear. "Don't…you don't know… what you're getting yourself into."- I said, blushing. "I may not know what I'm getting myself into…but I want to find out. If you attacked me when kissing, I could just fantasize about how violent you are during sex."- he said, grabbing my neck and pulling my face towards his. His soft lips met mine and that's when he slid his tongue into my mouth. He moved closer, his bare chest pressing against mine.

I can't…I can't lose control…not again...he's…he's doing this on purpose. But I can't help it…he's just so damn delicious. I need…I need _more_.

I grabbed him and pushed him closer to my waist. Izaya's eyes shut open. He pulled away and looked down, then he smirked. "Hard already I see eh Shizu-Chan?"- he said with a grin. "Just shut up and come here."- I said, pulling his head back towards mine. We continued to kiss, letting our tongues explore each other's mouths. Izaya slowly began pulling the towel off me but I quickly grabbed his hand. He flinched, pulling away. I then smiled and began sucking on his fingers. Izaya bit his lower lip and moaned slightly. "What…happened Shizu-Chan? Suddenly…you…look like…you're enjoying yourself."- he said between breathes.

The truth is…no matter how much I tell myself I hate this flea…no matter how many times he hurt me…no matter how many times he uses me…I end up crawling back to him desperately begging for more…

Ignoring his comment, I pulled his pinkie out of my mouth and slid my hands down his boxers. He closed his eyes and began blushing as I felt him. I smiled deviously as I saw his expression. So fuckin hot…

I leaned closer and began sucking on his earlobe while continuously touching him. "Mmmm…so delicious and wet~"- I said, moving down towards his neck, biting it softly. "Neh…Shizu-Chan…ngh…it hurts when you bite."-he said, breathing deeply.

God damn…I've never felt this good in years. I want to do so many things to his fragile body…so, so many things…

"I don't care if it hurts."- I said, biting harder. He moaned louder this time. Ah, shit that moan…it drives me insane. "Stop moaning…it…it makes me want to fuck you senseless."- I said, blushing. Izaya winced and smirked at the same time. "I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks."- he said teasingly. "Shut up…just stop talking…you're saying too many provoking things…"- I said, taking out my hand from his boxers. I then grabbed his ass with both my hands. "Such a nice ass. I can grab it perfectly."- I said while feeling it with my hands. I felt Izaya shivering, as he placed both his hands on my shoulders. "S-stop that."- he said, blushing and closing his eyes.

"Heh…and you thought the tables had turned…"- I whispered slowly in his ear. Izaya gasped as I grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Adrenaline was rushing through my body, making me temporarily feel at ease. It was like I never had a broken hip to begin with…

"Shizu…Chan…ngh…wouldn't you…want to continue this…in the bedroom?"-he asked with sweat rolling down his forehead. A dark smile stretched across my face. "What's the matter Izaya-Kun? You don't like it rough? Hah! You act like such a sex maniac but end up being such a little pussy during the real thing!"- I said pinning his arms to the floor. "Weren't you the one who told me that you like it rough? What happened eh Izayaaaaa?"- I continued.

Izaya couldn't speak; he was too busy trying to catch his breath. I gave him a look of disgust as I picked him up and hit him against the wall. He grimaced, then slowly looked at me with pain in his eyes. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I grabbed his arms slamming them against the wall, to prevent him from struggling. I began sucking his neck, my saliva rolling down his chest. Izaya moaned, then spoke softly. "Shizu…Chan…don't suck so hard…it will leave marks…s-stop it…"-he said with shaky voice. I pulled away, using one arm to wipe the remaining saliva off my mouth. "Heh, you tell me to stop, but your lower, more honest part of your body says otherwise…"- I said, smirking. Izaya blushed. "Heh, you're gonna be my bitch tonight!"- I said, pushing him higher up the wall with my pelvic area.

I…I don't want to be this rough with him…but seeing his expressions of both pain and pleasure…it's difficult not to be. These expressions on his face, I have never seen them before. He's such a damn tease but, when it comes down to business, he's so weak and fragile…it almost feels like I could break him if I lose control once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ngh…Shizu-Chan…it…ah…it hurts."- Izaya said, tilting his head up against the wall. I continued, ignoring his comments, biting down his neck and pressing my chest against his. Sweat rolled down Izaya's face. What? He's nervous already? I haven't even done anything yet and he's all sweaty.

I then closed my eyes and sank my teeth into his skin. He gave out an ear shattering scream and started squirming around. I pulled away and calmly spoke. "Try struggling all you like, but you can't break free…sounds familiar doesn't it Izaya-Kun? Weren't _you _telling _me_ that before? "- I said, smirking. Izaya grimaced, then looked away. "Heh, I thought so, you're too damn weak to even talk…"-I said with disgust. But then I noticed that he was bleeding. I watched the blood run down Izaya's chest and drip down onto my foot. When I noticed where the blood was coming from, my eyes shut open.

It became silent. Izaya was breathing heavy, trying to focus on what I was going to do next. I slowly, used one of my arms to reach out and gently touch the wound, while still restraining Izaya with my other arm. He flinched as I touched it.

"D-did…did I just…do that?"- I asked in a shaky voice. Izaya's eyes widened as he saw tears rolling down my face. "Sh-Shizu…chan…"-he said, quietly. "Why…are you…crying?"- he continued. I felt his legs moving away from the straddle position he had on my waist. My grip loosed on his hands and I slumped to the ground.

Izaya, hesitatingly walked closer to me, then slowly sat next to me. I quickly glanced at him and saw that he was applying pressure to his neck with his hand to stop the bleeding. I began sobbing, while staring at my hands. "WHY! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN! EVERY TIME I TOUCH YOU, I HURT YOU!"- I screamed, bringing my hands to my face. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"- I continued, scratching at my face. "HEY! STOP THAT! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!"- Izaya said, pulling my hands away from my face. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "SHIZU-CHAN! STOP IT!"- he yelled. "B-but, the wound on your neck…I…I did that…"-I said, reaching out to touch it. "Yeah, you did. So what?"- he said shoving my hand away. "Stop blaming everything on yourself!"-Izaya said, slamming the ground. "Blaming myself? Heh, how can I not blame myself when I know that everything I'm doing is going to hurt the ones around me?"- I asked him. I began to whimper and buried my face in my hands. "H-hey…stop crying…I don't like to see you cry Shizu-Chan…"- he said while gently pulling my hands away from my face and holding them in his. "Don't blame yourself…I know you didn't mean to hurt me on purpose."- he said, smiling. I looked at him, as he slowly wiped away my tears. "No need to cry anymore, okay Shizu-Chan?"- he said, in a soothing voice.

He's...he's showing me sympathy? Love? How can he show me love when I just hurt him? Why is he doing this?

As he was wiping my face with his hand, I couldn't help but to stare at his wound…It looked bad…I knew he was hiding the pain from me...

"There! Now no more crying!"- he said while wiping away my last tear. "It hurts doesn't it? That wound…."- I said, staring at it. "You don't need to worry about that right now Shizu-Chan."- he said while slowly getting up. "How's your hip holding up?"- he asked while stretching out his arm to help me get up. "It's fine, look lemme just take a look at the wound. Lemme just see how bad it is."- I said while reaching out towards him. "Will you just stop it already Shizuo!"- he said pushing me away. "I'm fine alright?...I'm fine."- he said, calming down.

It grew quiet for a few moments. But then, once Izaya took a step towards me, I lunged at him shoving him up against the wall. I held his arms, so I could take a closer look. "Wha-what are you doing Shizu-Chan!?"- he said, trying to squirm out of my grasp. I stared at the wound for about a minute, then leaned in closer. Blood was still oozing from the fresh wound. "Considering that you don't have a first aid kit around here, I guess I'll just have to lick it back to health."- I whispered to him. "Whaaaa!?"- he yelled as he began to struggle even more. I slowly pressed my tongue against his chest, licking all the blood up. The taste of his blood was surprisingly sweet…I…I liked it.

I slid my tongue up his chest and stopped when I came close to the wound. "Ngh…Shizu-Chan, that's enough don't you think?"- he asked. I stared at his wound intensely. "No…not good enough."- I said, placing my mouth on the gash. I began sucking on it, gently running my tongue over the area. I felt Izaya shudder and suddenly have goose bumps. I smiled then ran my tongue over his goose bumps. "Ngh…Shizu-Chan…s-stop it."-Izaya said attempting to push my off him. I began to suck harder, feeling his blood flow into my mouth. "I…I SAID STOP IT!"- he said as he violently kicked my groin . I instantly pulled away, and fell to my knees, holding my private area. "OWWWW! DAMN IT FLEA! THAT FUCKING HURT!"- I said as I began to roll around the floor. "Wow, that actually worked? I didn't know you could actually feel pain in that area considering that you're kind of hard to kill hehe."- he said while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that Shizu-Chan, but it was the only way to make you stop."- he said, helping me up. "But, why did you want me to stop? Did I do something wrong?"- I asked. "No, you didn't, I was enjoying it but…I didn't want you to hurt me again and make yourself cry the way you did…I can't bare to see my strong monster in pain. Because I know for a fact that if I get hurt, you get hurt also and I don't want to see that. My eyes shut open when I heard those words.

"I…I don't like it when you cry because…when Shizu-Chan cries…I cry…"- he said with a bitter smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I…I didn't know what to say….I didn't have the strength to answer. I…I just stood there motionless.

"Sh-Shizu-Chan? Are you alright?"- Izaya said, placing his hand on my cheek. I tightly closed my eyes, letting a lone tear roll down my cheek, wetting his fingers. "Hey, what did I just tell you about crying…I don't like it when you cry….I don't like seeing Shizu-Chan cry…"- he said in a stern tone.

I gently grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise I'll never do it again. I'll learn to control my strength. "- I said, pulling him close to me, hugging him. Izaya stood there, silent. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around my back. "I love you for who you are Shizu-Chan. No matter how many times you hurt me, I will always be by your side."- he said, slowly placing his head on my shoulder. I stood there in shock.

"I'll never leave you…."-Izaya said, burring his face in my shoulder.

He…he'll never leave me? I can't believe my enemy that I've known and hated for years is now the person I can't live without.

"I-Izaya…let me bandage up your wound. I…I don't want it to get infected."- I said while starring at the gash. "Hehe, is that your way of saying 'I love you too'. Well alright, I'll let you bandage it if it'll get you to stop worrying."- he said, pulling away and exiting the room.

I looked at the door for a moment after Izaya exited. Then, I thought to myself…

I guess it's true…all these years we both were so much invested in killing each other that….that we didn't know why we _truly_ kept crawling back to one another. It…it was…_love_.

But…how can such a monster as myself love? This…this emotion that I've suppressed for all these years…it's finally come out…and it's more violent than any of my other emotions…

"Alright, I'm back. Here's the first aid kit. I would prefer bandaging up my wound on my own but I know you would much rather do it."- Izaya said while opening the door and coming in. "Well…here you go Shizu-Chan."- he continued as he handed me the first aid kit.

I find it ironic really. All these years trying to kill Izaya and now I'm bandaging him up.

I looked at the first aid kit for a moment then opened it and took an alcohol pad and a big band-aid. I ripped the packet the alcohol pad was in and threw it on the floor. Then I approached Izaya. "This may sting a little."- I warned. Izaya nodded in approval for me to wipe the gash. I slowly approached his skin, gently wiping the laceration. Izaya winced and pulled my hand away. "No more! I'm fine see?"- he said while shooting me a cheap smile. "C'mon flea! Don't be such a sissy!"- I said, approaching his skin again. I wiped the wound until the pad was soaking with blood. I then took the band-aid and with much concentration placed it perfectly on the cut. "There! TA-DA!"- I said while wiping my hand on my towel. "Thanks…Shizu-Chan."- he said, giving me a slight smile.

Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "Huh? A visitor? I wonder who?"- Izaya said while starring out the bathroom. A moment later, Izaya turned to face me and spoke. "Shizu-Chan, you stay here in the bathroom okay? I'll go see who it is."- he said while exiting the room. "Uh…okay…." I said as I watched him leave.

I don't know why but for some reason I felt tense. I…I didn't want him to open the door. I stood there for a moment then took action. I ran out the bathroom but was quickly seized by sharp pain from my hip. I guess the adrenaline wore off. I fell to the floor, catching Izaya's attention. He turned around in shock. "SHIZU-CHAN!"- he said, running towards me. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY IN THE BATHROOM!? NOW YOU'RE HURT!"- he said while gently touching my hip. "Never mind my hip! Look Izaya…I don't want you to open that door…I feel uneasy."- I said, looking up at him. "Hmm? The door? But it's probably just a client or something…"- he said while glancing at it. "No! Listen to me you damn flea! Don't open the door. I'll open it."- I said, struggling to get up. "Yeah right. You can't do much with that hip of yours. I need to take you to a hospital."- he said while pulling me down. "Later! Go into your room. I'll open it."- I said resisting his pull and walking towards the door. Once again, the person from the other side knocked, this time more aggressively. I slowly approached the door, unlocking the lock, and placing my hand on the knob. I felt Izaya looking at me from behind.

Millions of things were running through my mind at that very second. Why do I feel uneasy? Why am I so nervous? I hope my hip doesn't completely give up on me yet…

I slowly turned the knob clockwise, gave out a deep breath and opened it cautiously.

As I looked up to see who it was, my eyes shut open.

…Oh God…


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there, frozen in my footsteps as I gazed upon the seven muscular men with yellow bandanas covering half their faces.

"Huh? Sh-Shizuo Hewajima? What the hell's goin on here!?"-shouted one from the back. "What gives? I thought this was Orihara's place!"- said another one. "Damn it! If the boss knows that we fucked up again, we're screwed for sure!"-they continued.

I stood there in shock as the seven men brawled. "Boys, boys, boys! Did ya forget already? The boss man was sure that this was Izaya's place. And I specifically rememba him tellin us to kill anything and anyone in our way…heheheh"- a guy said, taking a crowbar out of his backpack. "Huh?...OhhhYeah, yeah…I rememba now! Haha and ta think we almost missed our golden opportunity to kill two birds with one stone! I wonder how many gang membas Shizuo's killed…it would be nice ta get ridda a pest like that."- said another, taking out a bat.

…The…the yellow scarves?…but…why the hell are they here? Why now? Why now…when I'm in my most fragile state…damn it…

I…I have to play it cool…relax Shizuo…you can take'um.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing here?"- I said in the most serious voice I could pull off. "Get the hell outta here… before I rearrange… all your faces."- I continued, trying to hide my pain from them. "Fuck off…all…all of…you"- I said, leaning on the door.

Shit! No! Not now! Please let me for once control my body! Don't give up on me damn it!?

"Hmm…I wonder what you're doin at Orihara's anyways…were you two busy fightin? Did ya want some information on someone? Did we come at the wrong time? Heheh…judging by your apparel, I guess you had nowhere else ta take a shower"- a guy said, chuckling.

I sensed Izaya glaring at me from the back. I knew he was terrified…I felt it. I gave out a little sigh and winced, as I touched my hip. Shit…I'm so screwed….

One of the gang members looked at me with a bit of confusion then finally realized. He started laughing hysterically then spoke. "HEHEH! GUYS! HE'S HURT! WE CAN TAKE'UM! OH BOY I WONDER WHAT THE BOSS'LL GIVE US FOR KILLIN SHIZUO HEWAJIMA!?"- he said, cracking his fingers.

No…no…please…not now…why did this have to happen now…I'm….I'm going to die…

My serious expression turned into one of desperation."Well, well, well…looks like this is our lucky day boys…heheh…Masaomi sure is gonna be proud of us…"- a gang member said, slowly approaching me with two butcher knives.

I quickly slammed the door on their faces, holding the knob as tight as I could. I glared over my shoulder at Izaya. "Izaya! Listen to me! You have to hide now! I'll fight them!"- I said in a nervous tone. "No! Are you insane!? You can't fight them! You can barely walk! I'm not going anywhere!"- he said slamming the ground.

"Listen to me flea! We don't have that much time! They're gonna bust in here any second…this door isn't stable enough to keep them out! Please! Go hide…please…"- I begged him. He looked at me for a moment, then looked at the ground in disgust. A moment later, he got up on his feet, ran down the hall and hid inside one of the rooms.

I breathed out a sigh of relief but then was quickly alarmed by the guys' voice from behind the door."You can't keep this up forever Shizuo! We're gonna kill you and Izaya!"- he said, pushing on the door. I held the door's knob as tightly as possible trying to prevent them from coming in and after a minute of them trying to break open the door, it grew quiet.

Then suddenly, they lunged a crowbar in the middle of the door, breaking the wood apart from each other. They slowly pulled the crowbar out. It had made a gap right in the center of the door. I cautiously took a look in the hole and saw one of the gang members. He pulled off his bandana and smiled maniacally as he slammed his foot against the door causing it to brake off its' hinges. I flew back, hitting the wall. I grimaced as I looked up to see all seven men, bandanas off, smiling down at me.

"Heheh, this is gonna be a piece of cake!"- said the guy with the bat. "Don't worry Shizuo we'll take good care of Izaya. Heh, by the time we're done with him, he'll be begging us to kill him. I know you would've wanted to kill him but I'm sorry, Masaomi wanted us to kill him personally…and well you…he didn't say anything about you bein here but hey, looks like you're a bonus."- another member said with a twisted smirk.

Two guys approached me and lifted me off the ground. I tried so hard to break free and at least try and fight them but it was no good.

"I'll…I'll kill all of you!"- I said, slowly squirming around, trying to break free from their grasp. "Really now? Kill all of us? I don't think so."- the guy with the crowbar said. "Speakin of killin…where is that little bitch Izaya at? Ohhh, Izaya…come out, come out where ever you are!"- he continued, walking around the house.

No…I won't let them hurt Izaya…I…I WON'T LET THEM!

My eyes shut open as I felt adrenaline run through my veins once more. I turned to look at the guy who was holding my right arm. I snarled and head butted him as hard as I possibly could, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. Then, I turned to the guy who was restraining my left arm. I slowly smiled at him as he began to realize what just happened to his partner. He let go of my left arm, in panic as he saw his former alley on the ground. I grabbed the guy by his collar and slammed him onto the wall.

"P-PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!"- he yelled. I formed a fist with my right hand, as I held him in place with my left. Then suddenly, another member hit me in the back of the head with a shovel, causing it to break. I quickly let go of the guy I was about to punch and held the back of my head, trying to regain my focus. The member I was about to punch ran to the guy that hit me with the shovel. I then looked at my hands and they were bloody. Not bothering to turn around to face the two gang members, I spoke. "You know…that really hurt…and do you know what happens to people that hurt me? They end up dying very…very…VERY painful deaths…"- I said in a serious tone. I heard them whimpering. I turned around with a devilish smile as I jolted towards them.

I grabbed both their faces and threw them at the wall. I threw them so hard that they tore through the wall. I walked towards the huge hole I made and looked outside. They were on top of each other, both unconscious. I smiled at the sight, then slowly turned around. I looked up to see three terrified men gripping their weapons as tightly as they could. I was feeding off of their fears. Their terror was my drug!

"HAHA! WHAT'S THE MATTER YELLOW SCARVES!? NOT TOO ENTHUSIASTIC ANYMORE? WHAT HAPPENED HUH!?"- I said laughing maniacally.

All three backed up, whimpering in fear. "I…I think I just pissed myself…"- one said, in total fear. "Please…we're sorry! Don't…don't kill us please!"- another one continued. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME HERE YA SHITS! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"- I yelled, as I lunged at them. I grabbed one member by his legs and threw him at the other two laughing hysterically. "AIN'T THIS FUN? HAHAHA! IT IS FOR ME!"- said twirling around, smiling.

I lost it…at this point I don't know what was controlling my body….this…this always happens…damn it. I'll never learn to control myself. I hate violence…I…I hate myself.

After a few minutes things grew quiet. I looked at the gang members' bodies, counting them…wait a minute…there was one missing…where's the last one…the one with the crowbar…I began to panic as I feared for the worst…WHERE IS HE!?

I ran down the hallways, looking through every single room.

I opened the last door and saw Izaya curled into a ball in the corner of the room with a knife. I ran up to him. "IZAYA! ARE YOU HURT!?"- I yelled. "Sh…Shizu-Chan? SHIZU-CHAN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!. "- he yelled.

At this point, the adrenaline was decreasing in my body and I slowly started feeling the pain in my hip once more.

"I...I thought they killed you…I'm…I'm so happy you're alright!"- Izaya said looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and helped him stand up. "But…how…how did you defeat all of them?"- he asked. "I…I don't know…it was like another person was controlling my body…I….I don't know what came over me…"- I said looking towards the ground. Then, Izaya slowly placed his hand on my cheek. "I don't care if you lost control, I'm just so happy you're alright…"- he said, smiling.

I smiled back at him. He, then turned around to get his knife from the ground, then once he got back up and faced me, his facial expression changed from a happy one to a one filled with horror.

"SHIZUO! WATCH OUT!"- he yelled as he attempted to push me out of the way. But…it was too late. The guy….the guy with the crowbar…it was him.

Before I could even turn around, he bashed the crowbar against my hip. A loud cracking noise came from the impact as the crowbar broke in half.

I instantly fell to the floor. The pain sent me into utter shock as I began shivering on the floor. I didn't even have enough energy to scream. I…I was paralyzed…I couldn't move.

"FUCK YEAH! I GOT HIM!"- the gang member said, screaming with joy.

Izaya looked at my now motionless body, his eyes…his eyes were different this time…I had never seen his eyes like that before…they were so….so cold…

He then bitterly looked at the gang member.

"You."- he said pointing at him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"- Izaya said jolting at the gang member, blade ready in his hand.

The gang member had no weapon to fight with. He looked around the room nervously, whimpering. Then, he fell to his knees. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED TO KILL HIM! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T HURT ME!"- the gang member begged. Izaya stopped in his footsteps, leaned his head to the left, and gave the guy a crooked smile.

"You're pleas for help will do you no good. I love all humans…BUT YOU'RE AN EXCEPTION!"- he said glaring at the guy with pure hatred.

I looked at their shadows from the wall. I couldn't really see what was going on…all I could here was Izaya laughing as the man's pleas for help grew quiet. However, through the shadow I could see Izaya stabbing the gang member multiple times. But then, I noticed that after a few minutes, while continuously stabbing the now dead gang member's body, Izaya's maniacal laughter turned into uncontrollable sobs.

After five minutes of stabbing the body, Izaya crawled on all fours towards me. He looked at me for a few moments. He tried reaching to touch my shoulder but pulled away and began crying harder. "Sh…SHIZU-CHAN! I'M SORRY!"- he said, burying his face in his arms. I slowly turned towards him and smiled. "Why…are….you…crying Izaya-Kun?"- I said with a faint grin. Izaya looked up at me, with shock. "What? Don't…don't tell me…you thought…I was….dead…"- I said slowly. A huge smile spread across Izaya's face. "You're…okay…"- he said. "Yeah, I'm alright…why the hell…were the yellow scarves…here anyways…"- I said quietly. "Let's just say that…me and their boss don't get along too well. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess."- Izaya said holding my hand. "Don't worry….about it…"- I said with a faint smile. "Thank god…I'm so happy you're okay! Let's go to Shinra's. He'll take good care of you Shizu-Chan."- Izaya said smiling with joy.

"Yeah…that's the thing…I…I can't feel my legs…"- I said.


	8. Chapter 8

****so so SO sorry for the extremely late update guys! It'll never happen again ^^ Happy Reading!****

Silent, painful minutes passed and Izaya stood frozen…then he broke into hysterical laughter.

"Bahaha! Oh, Shizu-Chan, you're so funny! You're making my sides hurt! Haha!"- he said, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

I looked at him with my blurred vision, then looked to the ground. I knew he was going to act like this…I knew he was going to go mental…damn it…I screwed up…I screwed up again…

"Hahaha…woooo! That was a good laugh, now come on Shizu-Chan, stop fooling around and lets go to Shinra's to patch you all up."- he said with a smile.

"Iz…aya…I...I can't move…"- I said, going in and out of consciousness. Then, it hit him. I saw it in his eyes…he finally figured out that I wasn't joking around with him.

Once again, all I could hear was my own heavy breathing. Then, suddenly, Izaya slumped to his knees and began to whimper.

"N-no. No. No. This…why? Why did you have to get hurt Shizu-Chan?"- he said, while gently squeezing my hand.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm…sorry…th-that I got hurt…I…I only wanted…t-to protect you…"- I said between breathes.

"Wha-? P-protect me? This…THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"- he said while pulling on his hair. "My…my heart…it…it hurts…it hurts Shizu-Chan….why? Why does my heart feel like this?"- Izaya said, touching the right side of his chest.

I felt like killing myself. I couldn't bear to see Izaya in this state. He's breaking down right in front of me…but I know that if I killed myself he would kill himself right afterwards…at least I wouldn't see him in pain anymore…why…why did this even happen?

I felt my body going completely numb, and my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. The last thing I remembered was seeing Izaya's hand reaching towards me and his piercing cries. Then, I completely blacked out.

When I woke up, I was fully clothed, lying on a couch.

This place…it looked like Shinra's. Did Izaya bring me here when I was unconscious?

Once I gained a stable mindset, all I could hear was shouting. I slowly turned my head towards the loud argument and saw Izaya shouting at Shinra.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO FIX HIM!"- I heard Izaya shout. "I SAID I WOULD DO WHATEVER I COULD!"- Shinra yelled back. "WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"- Izaya said.

Then silence filled the room. "I…I tried my best Izaya. Why…why the hell do you even care so much about Shizuo? I know he's my friend and everything, I mean, I _really_ did try my best but… you? Didn't you guys hate each other? What happened? Did you do this to him?"- Shinra asked. Izaya took a breath then spoke. "I-It's complicated…things…things can change…and this one particular specimen known as Shizuo Hewajima has got me flustered with feelings I've never felt before…and no! I didn't do this to him...we...we both got jumped by the Yellow Scarves and well...Shizu-Chan got badly wounded..."-he said, looking towards the ground. "Hmm…I see...well, other then that, it sounds to me like you're in love with him…am I correct?"- Shinra asked curiously. Izaya began blushing and continued to stare at the ground intensely. "Ah…I see. So you really do love him after all. I'm not surprised. I knew you two always had a thing for each other."-Shinra said grinning.

"…E-enough with the talking. Shinra please, I'm begging you….please…fix Shizu-Chan for me."- Izaya pleaded. Shinra took a moment to look at Izaya then turned away. "I told you…I've done all I can…I stitched his wounds, used up all my quality bandages, and put a brace on his left leg. That's all I could do. I don't have the proper equipment to actually operate on him."- he said pushing his glasses up.

Izaya clenched his teeth. "This is all my fault. All of this. That's it…I'm done letting Shizu-Chan get hurt…"- I heard Izaya whisper to himself.

"Shinra! Make sure you take good care of Shizu-Chan."- he said while putting his coat on. "Where…where are you going?"- Shinra asked. "To kill that prick, Masaomi"- Izaya said while walking out the door.

No…No…Why can't I stop him…why am I so weak…Izaya…don't leave…don't leave me…

Izaya walked out and closed the door behind him. And just like that, he was out of my grasp again.

"N-no…I-Izaya…"- I said, wincing, trying to get up. Shinra must've heard my faint voice and rushed over to me. "SHIZUO! YOU'RE OKAY!"- he said with a smile. "Ngh…Iza… Izaya…"- I said trying to get off the couch. "Hey, woah woah woah…take it easy Shizuo. You've been severely hurt. You can't just walk this type of injury off you know. Rest…you need it."- Shinra said, pulling me back up on the couch. "N-no! You…you don't understand! I need…I need to go…I can't just…stay here and do nothing!"- I yelled. "B-but your injury…"- he said. "I…I don't care about myself! I care…about Izaya!"- I said barely getting up. Shinra gave out a sigh. "Well, if you're gonna go after him, I'll take that brace off you and give you a couple adrenaline shots to hold you up. If you're lucky, you're wound won't open while walking."- he said. "Th-thanks…"- I said with a faint smile. But at that same time, as I was smiling, millions of thoughts were clouding my mind.

I remember hearing the cold heartedness in his voice when he said he was off to kill Masaomi…God damn it! He's such a stupid flea! How could he just act upon bare instinct and pure hatred? Shit! I needa hurry and catch up to him before he gets himself killed! I can't…I can't let him get hurt!

After Shinra gave me the shots and took off the brace, I thanked him, and just like that, I was off. My body was getting used to adrenaline…it did numb the pain but not as much as it used to. Luckily, even if my whole body is shattered, I will never stop fighting for Izaya…not until my very last breath. I'm just lucky that all i have is a broken hip. Although it's still very painful, nothing to me is more painful then losing Izaya-Kun...

It was a cold and crisp night. It was a good thing Shinra gave me a jacket too or else I would've froze out here. I tried to look at casual as possible while quickly walking down the street but I couldn't help but feel nervous! What if the yellow scarves cornered him? What if they drugged him? What if he's getting tortured by Masaomi!? Shit! I have to hurry!

I kept on calling his cell phone but he wouldn't answer. I started yelling out his name hoping, desperately, for him to yell back…but nothing…all there was, was silence.

After a short while, I started sprinting, although Shinra told me not to, at this point I didn't give a shit, all I wanted to do was hold Izaya in my arms and feel his warmth again.

Thank God I knew where the yellow scarves normally hangout. I've had a couple brawls with them over there at their place. I just hope that Izaya is safe.

I ran to the back of an abandoned warehouse by the docks. "This…this should be…the place."- I said between breaths. I heard laughter followed by cursing coming from inside. The back was all boarded up; luckily, a couple of wooden planks had rotted to the core so it was easy to break apart with my foot.

Once I busted through, every single gang members', including Masaomi's, attention was on me.

A group of gang members stood up, and began to reach for their weapons, but Masaomi motioned them to be at ease.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up! I thought my men killed you…hmm…why do I even bother sending idiots to do an intelligent man's job..."- he said, looking at his crew while gritting his teeth. "Heheh, anyways what brings ya here Shizuo? Yellow scarves give ya a hard time recently?"- Masaomi said smiling.

"Shut the fuck up kid. Do you even know what you've gotten yourself into? I'll break every bone in your little body."- I said, cracking my hands.

Masaomi frowned then spoke. "You're playing in a hornet's nest…try not to get too comfortable"- he said clenching his hands into fists.

I smiled at the sight of him getting pissed off by my mere presence but then I noticed something. It was a long chain that was hanging from the ceiling. There was a cloak at the very end of it. It was covering something. Something was draped underneath it and… it was bleeding…

I saw a little puddle of blood on the ground, right underneath the cloaked figure.

"You're wondering what's under that cloak aren't you Shizuo…heheh…Well? Aren't you?"- Masaomi asked.

"What the hell is that?"- I asked, hesitatingly.

"It's not a what but a who. You were so rude to enter without being invited, but nonetheless you are a guest, and guests here get the royal treatment!"- he said with a smile while motioning his men to take the cloak off.

My eyes widened in horror.

I-Izaya…what did they do to you...


	9. Chapter 9

***Oh dear Lord, I'm so sorry guys ! Please forgive me ;_; ~ AP classes and a crap load of tests...THAT IS WHO YOU SHOULD BLAME! Well, anyways...finally finally finally, what all you yaoi fans have been waiting for...mhm...thats right...Shizu-Chan will no longer be a virgin after this part heeheeheehee so, that said...ladies...PREPARE YOUR OVARIES AND ENJOY!~ That is all :3 ***

I stood there in utter horror as I saw Izaya gagged, dangling by his hands. He had several cuts and bruises. His pants were down to his ankles and his shirt was all torn up. His eyes were filled with agony and sorrow…

My eyes followed the stream of blood dripping down his body onto the floor. Once that drop of blood splashed onto the ground…I lost it.

Tears rolled down my face as I clenched my hands into fists. My knuckles turned white as my fists began to shake violently. Anger was traveling all through my body. I…I'm trying to control myself…I'm trying so hard to tame this beast inside me…but this….this has crossed the fucking line.

"What's wrong Shizuo? Why so quiet?"- Masaomi asked, grinning. "You…"- I said with a shaky voice. "Hm? What's that?"- he said, cupping his hand close to his ear. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"- I yelled as I jolted toward him. But before I knew it Masaomi motioned his crew to attack.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw myself being surrounded by gang members. "Heheh, today's the day you're gonna die Shizuo!"-one said from the back. "Now, now boys! Don't get too rough with him. I want to have a chat with our new guest considering that this one's no more fun to play with anymore."- Masaomi said while pointing at the half conscious and barely breathing Izaya.

SHIZ….SHIZU…..

"Huh? What's that?"- I said looking around in confusion. I looked around for a good minute to see who said that but I couldn't find the source of the noise. Then I noticed that the gang members, Masaomi and Izaya were completely frozen. "Izaya?...Wha? What the hell? What's going on?"- I said as I stared intensely at one of the frozen gang members.

SHIZU…SHIZUO!

There is was again…who the hell is that and why can't I see them!? After a moment of silence and looking around, I noticed that the gang members started disappearing one after another…. and so did Masaomi…and Izaya-kun. "IZAYA! What….what the hell is this? My vision…why is it blurring?"- I whispered to myself.

SHIZUO! SHIZU-CHAN! GET UP! WAKE UP!

My vision completely went black and I woke up struggling for air. I winced slightly as I realized my hip had been operated on. As I was trying to catch my breath, I noticed that I was laying down on a couch with Izaya on my right side, knelt down on his knees, with his hands on my shoulders.

"SHIZU-CHAN! You're awake! Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep."- Izaya said, squeezing my shoulders. "Where…where am I? Ahh…my hip hurts…"- I said, slowly looking around the room trying to gain focus. "We're in Shinra's home. He and Celty are out at the moment. I brought you here so he could heal y-…"

Izaya was cut off by forceful hug.

His eyes widened as I hugged him with more force. "I…I thought I lost you…"- I said with tears dripping down my face. Izaya gently pulled away and asked. "Did you have a nightmare…about….about me?"

I stared at him for a moment then grit my teeth and looked away. "I…I'm just so glad that it was a dream."- I said while trying to wipe my tears away but then Izaya grabbed my arm. "No…let me wipe them."- He said with a faint grin. "Didn't I tell you not to cry anymore…I told you…it hurts me to see you like this…"- he said while gently wiping the last tear off my face. He then slid his hand up my face and curled a strand of my hair. "Do you want to talk about you're nightmare?"- Izaya asked. I stared at the ground for a moment then nodded. "Okay…tell me. What was it about?"- he continued. "You…you had gone to the yellow scarves' hangout and they…they had…"- I said while clenching my hands into fists. Izaya noticed my tension building. "You don't have to push yourself to tell me…it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. It's not good to add tension on your hip as well."- he said, stroking my hair. I grit my teeth and looked up at him with a stream of tears flowing down my face which eventually wet my shirt. "They….they'd been touching you inappropriately…and then they hurt you and left you alive just enough for me to watch you die in front of my eyes."- I said with agony. Izaya sat frozen next to me, with his eyes wide open. I buried my face in my hands. After a few moments of hearing my own whimpers and cries Izaya gently wrapped his own hands around mine and pulled them away from my face. "Shizu-Chan…I would never do anything like that. I'm not strong enough to kill more than five or six of them, let alone an army of them…so you see….I would never hurt you like that. Because…this….this belongs to you."- he said putting my hands on his chest where his heart was thumping.

I began blushing as I felt his heart beat. "My heart belongs to you Shizuo Hewajima."- he whispered.

I…I can't take it…first the dream…now this…I really want him…

I grabbed his arms and pulled him on the couch. "WHA!"- Izaya yelled as I pulled him on top of me. I then flipped him over (making me the one who's on top).

"Shizu-Chan ! W-whaaa? What are you doing? Your hip!"- he said nervously. "It's been a long time since I felt your lips on mine….and I want to go farther than a kiss this time…a lot farther…"- I said with a smile. "But…but what about your hip? You just had surgery done hours ago!"- Izaya yelled. "Haven't you already learned…I'm a fast healer."- I said with a wide grin.

I began unbuttoning my shirt as I sat on top of Izaya. I then threw my shirt on the ground and grabbed Izaya's arms, pinning him on the couch. He began blushing uncontrollably as I leaned in closer towards his neck. "Heheh…you have goose bumps…"- I said with a smirk. "It's because of your warm breath!"- Izaya said with brightly colored cheeks. "Eheh…you're so cute."- I said chuckling. I then began licking his neck and kissing it softly. "Ngh~"- Izaya murmured as I ran my tongue back and forth around his neck.

I pulled away, taking my hands off his arms and began unbuttoning his shirt. I was surprised….this time he wasn't fighting back. It's like he wanted me to do this. Once I took off his shirt, I gently tossed it on the floor and resumed my position. I moved my tongue down his chest and stomach…all the way down toward his pants. "Ngh…Shizu…Chan…no…don't."- Izaya said between breathes.

Ignoring his statement I slowly unzipped his pants, kicking then to the ground and leaned in, closer. "Wh…what're you…doing…"- Izaya asked slowly.

"Can I have it?"- I asked, blushing. Izaya was in a dazed state and had no idea what I was talking about…he's so fucking adorable….

"Wha….have what…Shizu-Chan?"- he asked, breathing heavily. I admired his defenseless state and without thinking… I acted.

Izaya's eyes shut open, as he tried to gasp for air. I guess he likes it…I know I do.

"SH…SHIZUO!"- Izaya yelled in shock.

Oh…he must've felt the warmth and wetness of my tongue. "Ngh…ha…Shizu…Shizuo! What're..you…ha…Don't suck so hard! Ngh…ah….ha~"

I enjoyed his commentary, but nonetheless I continued sucking harder and harder. "Ah...ha…ha…Shizu…chan…ngh…st…stop…ah…"- Izaya whispered while tilting his head back.

I pulled away, wiping my mouth, then slowly began taking off my pants.

"Shizu….chan…what're you…what're you doing…"- Izaya said, dazed from pleasure.

"Izaya…I want you…"- I said breathing heavily. I rubbed myself against him, feeling his warmth.

"Shizu…Chan…"- Izaya whispered between breathes.

I couldn't stand it any longer…I've never wanted to have sex with someone this badly. It's now or never.

I lifted his legs up and slowly penetrated him.

"SHIZ…SHIZUO! STO…STOP! So…hot…ah…ha...ngh~"- Izaya said, succumbing to pleasure.

I began moving in faster, feeling extreme enjoyment with each thrust. I leaned in closer and whispered. "Oh…but…I know…you like it…"- I said blushing.

Izaya moaned louder each time I thrusted in him.

"Shizu-Chan~ so…good….more….harder….Shizu-Chan…"- he whispered.

I too was overwhelmed with pleasure as I heeded Izaya's request. I began thrusting harder and faster. It…it feels good…really good.

"Shizuo…I'm…I'm gonna…NGH AH AHAA~~"

*** I know, I know...I'm a complete perv...you're welcome hehe~ ;)***


	10. Chapter 10

***Hey everyone, long time no see, yeah i know heheh. Sorry about not being on here for a while. It's been really tough for me and my family. My grandmother's on her death bed and well, yeah...it's been a whole bloody mess since October. I hope you guys can forgive me. This is the last (and short) chapter I will be doing for this story. I hope all of you enjoyed this little fanfic. I will be doing more in the future. You know...writing is the only escape from reality for me...so on a brighter note, I'll be uploading more frequently ^^ Thanks for everything guys. Xoxo***

It was morning when I woke up to see Izaya's arms wrapped around me. We had slept all throughout the night…and neither Celty nor Shinra had come home. I wonder where they went. Maybe they're in trouble? Nah…Celty's tough, she can handle herself…and Shinra I guess.

The weird thing is that I was only wearing pants…and so was Izaya-Kun. Where'd my shirt go?

"Mmm…good morning Shizu-Chan."- Izaya said, yawning.

"Good morning."- I said, sitting up, rubbing my eyes. "I feel amazing…what happened last night?"-I asked.

Izaya looked puzzled for a moment then began to blush uncontrollably.

"W-what's the matter? Did I say som-…"-my eyes widened as I figured out the situation, then I smirked.

I slowly leaned in towards Izaya and brushed some hair away from his ear.

"Do you wanna know something Izaya?"- I slowly whispered in his ear. Izaya looked down toward to floor. "W-wha-what is it?"-he asked, hesitantly.

"Well…I JUST TOOK YOUR MANHOOD AWAY BITCH!"- I said, screaming in his ear.

Izaya quickly covered his ears with his hands. "I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!"- he said ,as he was about to jump off the couch.

As he leaped off the couch, I grabbed him by his waist and tackled him to the ground. "For once in your life be nice Shizu-Chan and let me go! We'll just pretend that this never happened heheh."- he said, while a sweat rolled down his face. I looked at his nervous expression, then I sat up, letting him free from my grasp. Eventually he sat up with me and gave out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah…heheh….let's pretend like this NEVER happened."- he said smirking.

After analyzing his face for a few minutes, I snatched him and hugged him as tight as I could. "WAAH!"- he said out of surprise.

"And what if I don't wanna pretend like it never happened?"- I whispered. I felt Izaya melting in my arms. "And I know you don't want to forget either…I want you in my life…I want to be together…with you…always."-I said, pulling him closer to me.

"S-shizu-Chan…"-Izaya mumbled while blushing. "I…I want to be with you too Shizu-Chan…forever and ever and ever."- he continued, gripping my arms.

A few moments of silence went by, and Izaya let go of my arms and wanted to stand up, but I didn't let go. "Uhm…Shizu-Chan…we can be together and all but we can't unless you let go of me."- he said, chuckling.

"Mmm…let's do it again."- I said, barring my face in his hair.

"WHAT!? NO!"- he said, trying to pull away for me.

"Yes. If you don't obey me, I'll do it forcefully."- I said, smelling his hair.

"NO SHIZU-CHAN! BAD SHIZU-CHAN! YOUR'E LIKE A HORNY DOG WHO WANTS TO KEEP HUMPING PEOPLE!"- he yelled, while scratching at my arms.

"And so what if I am? Heheh…now take off your pants."-I said, smirking.

_-The End- _


End file.
